Blindfold
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: It really was only in the evening when they did this, maybe it was because it was cool, or maybe it was just easier for her to imagine he was him with the lights off. The only thing that held them together was the red blindfold that she put on every night to think of him. Erinep and one-side katnep


**Author's note: I'm not even sorry**

She looked at him, olive green tears rolling down her cheeks and her cheeks where tinted to a dark green colour. She was beautiful, she was strong but she was also fragile. Nepeta, his darling huntress, could kill an animal three times her size with her bear hands but under skin has strong has steel was a fragile young women who wanted to be loved like she loved another.

It was Karkat. It always was Karkat at the end of the day. He was just the second best thing, the sliver medal. He moved in closer to her and he clutched the piece of cloth in his hand. Nepeta moved her black hair so he could see her eyes. But he wouldn't see them for long. He savored the brief moment of gazing into her eyes before he moved in, tying the blindfold over her eyes in a neat and tight knot.

"There" he smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him "Now you can imagine I'm him".

"Thank you Eridan" she mumbled to him

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Eridan ran his finger through her black hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Joy filled him as he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. It was a dance of dominance and he let her win this time. They pulled away to breath and he heard Nepeta give a small moan "Karkat"

The joy was crushed, only to be replaced by bitterness. Not to Nepeta, of course not, but to the bright red blood troll known as Karkat. The air around them was hot, Nepeta's over coat and hat on the floor along with his scarf. His cheeks where a dark purple colour and he leaned in once again, pressing his lips against her forehead. They had done this many times before but he always asked in case she only wanted to kiss. "Do you want to-" he was cut off by Nepeta kissing him, tugging at his hair.

He took that has a yes. Eridan ran his fingers though her hair again. It used to be much, much longer but then she had cut it. She came to him in tears crying that it would never grow back. That was the first time they had down it. It became an addiction for both of them, maybe it was the feeling of finally being with her that gave him the thrill, or was it the scandalous feeling of a high blood being with a common blood.

But it never felt wrong with her. Nepeta squeezed her eyes shut, imagine it was him. She put her hands under his shirt, letting her claws graze against his grey skin. She heard him give small grunt and she ran her fingers over the places she had scratched. Wet. She had scratched him again.

"Sorry" she mumbled. "It's okay, just a few scratches" he whispered to her in the croak of her neck. Eridan loved kissing and sucking on her neck. She gasped as she felt him suck harder than he usually did on one place and then pull away. Eridan looked down on the dark olive green mark and he leaned down to kiss it "Sorry", he said as he kissed it. It was Nepeta's turn to say it was okay.

Eridan left a trail of kisses from her neck, to her jaw and then back to her lips. He inhaled her scent, Nepeta always smelt like the forests she hunted in and he could always smell mint on her. He had a theory it was her favorite herb. Nepeta sniffed him, Eridan always smelt like the sea, but that was a given because he was a sea dweller. They pulled away, Eridan helping Nepeta take off her shirt and Eridan taking off his.

They went back to kissing once again, but know they had started touching each other. Eridan ran his hands over her waist and her hips. As much as it shocked and aroused Eridan in their first time, it still did even now. Nepeta went commando. She always said it was much easier and that he should give it a shot but he would always refuse.

Nepeta flipped them both over so she was on top and she easily dominated the kiss once again. She pulled away moaning once again along with him as she rolled her hips on his. He placed his hands on her breasts, giving them a squeeze before he leaned forward, removing his hands from the left one and then licked it. Nepeta gasped but soon got used to the sensation and she moaned again, dragging her nails down on his back.

"Nepeta"

"Karkat"

He stopped moving for a second and he looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked him, looking down on him. "No, it's fine" he mumbled and to confirm it to her, he pressed his lips against hers. He smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and rolled her hips.

The feeling of her breasts against his cheek and her nails grazing against his skin always sent him into a high. She pulled away and laid herself down on her back, tugging at her pants. "Can you help me?" she asked him and he hummed, un-buttoning her pants and pulling them down to her ankles and throwing them on the floor.

Her bulge was semi-hard and he could see a little olive trickle leaking out of her bulge, he smirked. Eridan took off his pants, choosing to leave his boxers on for the time being. The lack of psychical contact seemed to worry Nepeta into the fear that he had walked off and she spoke "Eridan?"

"Yes?" he asked, kissing her stomach, making Nepeta squeak.

"Nothing, I was just worried that you had left" she mumbled. Eridan felt somewhat offended and he leaned in, nipping at her inner thigh "Now why would I leave you?". She gasped, her back slightly arching only to return back to normal. He started to grind his now hard bulge against her nook, Nepeta groaning as she met his thrusts. Eridan wrapped his fingers around her bulge and slowly started to pump it.

He started to purr as he saw Nepeta's blush darken until she looked almost sea sick. Purring was like whistling too most trolls and Nepeta, for as much as she loved cats, couldn't purr and he never failed to laugh at the irony.

Nepeta's hips started to move on their own, trying to match the thrusts. "Come on, don't do this to me" she begged to him and Nepeta heard him chuckle "If that's what you want kitten". Kitten, it had always been Eridan's little nick name for her when they where alone like this. She had the habit of rolling her r's when she said his last name, not that he ever complained.

Nepeta moaned as she felt his bare bulge against hers and they started to grind against each other. She wrapped her toned leg's around his hips Eridan was somewhat surprised about how forward she was being but it wasn't like he was complaining for anything like that, he was usually the one to do most of the work. Well, if it could be considered work.

With his right hand, he gently pressed one finger into her nook. She stopped moving for a moment, the finger probably shocked her and she was now just getting used to it. "Okay" she mumbled and Eridan slowly started to move his index finger. He leaned down once again, his breath hot as he sucked on bit of her grey flesh.

"Oh yes" she moaned, dragging her nails down from his shoulders to his elbows. The sea dweller then put another finger into the Leo, thrusting his two fingers in and out. Nepeta's back arched and she moaned "Karkat". He left a trail of kisses from her neck, to her jaw line and finally to her lips. Their tongues danced and more than once had the other accidentally bitten the other's tongue in the heat of the moment.

Eridan pulled his fingers out and he glanced at them, a smirk on his thin lips. He licked his fingers clean, and even though Nepeta's was blindfolded, he was certain he could hear the slurping. He started to pump himself and then he put the tip into her nook. Pushing himself in, he moaned "God Nepeta, you're so fucking tight". They weren't pure virgin's when it came to doing this but they had always made sure the other was gentle.

The air around them was tense as he waited for her to nod, signaling that it was okay to move. He grinned as he saw her head move and thrusts. It was a steady motion of thrusts, they fucked like a well oiled machine. He inhaled and the first thing he smelt was sweat and alcohol. This really was the only way they could do it, lights off, blindfold on and only if they had been drinking.

It really was only in the evening when she would give up her happy face and let her true colours show.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips against each other and her legs wrapped around his waist. Eridan's thrusts became harder and hotter, Nepeta dragged her nails down his back and he moaned. A tight feeling started to rise in Eridan's lower abdomen and he pulled out, cutting their stomachs in a dark purple slim. He looked down at her and he started to pump her bulge. It wasn't long until Nepeta had also climaxed and they laid down together, panting and moaning.

He untied the blindfold, throwing it onto the floor. Eridan sighed, getting ready to close his eyes when he heard a faint sob. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the other. Green tears slid down her blushing cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she had been crying for a while. He turned his head and saw the blind fold. Greens tears dotted it's red fabric. Red.

He wrapped her in a loving hug and he mumbled to her "Ssh, it's okay Nep. It's okay". Eridan felt his eyes welling up with tears but he didn't seem to care. He just let them fall. Nepeta moved her head, gazing into his eyes and she said "I know. Because I have you, and we both know what it feels like being unloved. So we both have each other". A bitter smile spread across her cheeks as tears rolled down them.

"We sure do" he mumbled as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Eridan" she mumbled, hugging him and then she pressed her lips against his lips. But he knew who she was imaging he was. They both knew.

They soon fell asleep, Eridan holding Nepeta in a tight hug. But when night fell he knew she'd be gone, filling his hive with loneliness once again.

All she would leave of her's was her sadness, her smell and her tears.

The sea dweller woke up, sighing as he clutched his head. He turned his head and he glared at the blindfold. The only thing that really kept that kept their relationship from falling apart was that red blindfold.

**Author's note: Well I kind of always planned on writing a story like this between erinep and since this ship as LITTLE TO NO SMUT I thought I'd volunteer. This ship hurts so much and know understands how much it hurts loving a rare pair. -gross sobbing- **


End file.
